


i can wait

by eclipse88



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: Allison Slayer, Alternate Universe - Dark, Danny gargoyle, Erica Mai, F/M, Fae Stiles, Isaac shapeshifter, Jackson chimera, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Scott Werebear, Witch Lydia, derek dragon, elemental Boyd, he is not human, more tags to come, peter butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse88/pseuds/eclipse88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can wait

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more. let me know if you want to help I'm open to ideas.  
> I need to bounce some ideas off of some. bear with me this is my first fanfic.  
> I've been putting it together in my head for a while and I'm finally ready to let it out.

A long time ago a wise man said power has purpose. Apparently some people didn't get the memo. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> Just so you all know I am taking a lot of different things from a lot of different shows. But the main ones are at the top some ideas I took from books and others I took from other people fanfic because I like him so much.


End file.
